


Turned

by sharkcar



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The cover for comic book 3 of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino. Reference to old school Cody and the poster for 'Radar Men from the Moon'.





	Turned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469661) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 

So, for the third one here, I wanted to reference the film serials character from whom Cody derives his name. The template I started out with was the poster from ‘Radar Men from the Moon’, where the character of ‘Commando Cody’ first appears. His costume is amazingly silly, if you’ve never seen it. (Actually, the whole serial series is hysterically funny.) Anyway, this is supposedly where George Lucas got the idea for helmeted jet pack warriors.   
It is a weird thing about the original poster, Commando Cody appeared with his face covered and standing in the background and off to the side, just like his counterpart here. I thought that was funny, since he was the star. Therefore, the composition worked for this.   
The theme of covered faces in film is something I find fascinating. Especially where Fetts are concerned. It was a really weird phenomenon with Prequel haters, that they didn’t like Boba Fett being unmasked, so to speak. It struck me how weirdly proprietary they felt about his face.   
This is the first time I’ve actually depicted Cody at this stage in his life. This caused a lot of agonizing thought about how he’d want to represent himself. The helmet shape is a deliberate reference to Mandalore the Uniter, who Cody would have wanted to emulate. (The character, not the cosplayer.)The shape of the t-visor is a hybrid from clone armor. But I wanted it to specifically have this swallow silhouette.  
The jacket is like his namesake, because I thought it looked cool. But I did not feel the need to include the tweed trousers.

[LINK HERE: Turned: Obi Wan-Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino, Cover, Book 3](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/187162239545/comic-book-part-3-coming-soon-inspired-by-the)


End file.
